Kamu mah, nggak peka!
by ashzlen
Summary: Segala usaha dan dugaan Chiyo untuk merebut hati seorang Nozaki/"Sakura, kalau sedang flu jangan dekat-dekat dengan kucing."/drabbles


_**Kamu mah, nggak peka!**_

 _ **Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun isn't mine  
But the story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary :_

 _Segala usaha dan dugaan Chiyo untuk merebut hati seorang Nozaki/"Sakura, kalau sedang flu jangan dekat-dekat dengan kucing."/drabbles_

 _._

* * *

 **1 – baju**

* * *

"Hei, Nozaki- _kun_." Chiyo mematut-matut _dress_ putihnya di depan Nozaki. "Bagaimana baju baruku? Cocok untukku tidak?"

 _Dress_ selutut putih dengan renda-renda diujungnya, lalu pita yang bertengger di bagian pinggul. Ditumpuk dengan rompi _softpink_ manis. _Nozaki-_ kun _pasti luluh denganku_ —begitu pikir Chiyo sebelumnya.

"Hmm.." Nozaki berpikir.

"Ayo, katakan sesuatu."

"Ahh!" pekik Nozaki tiba-tiba diikuti senyuman puas Chiyo. "Terima kasih, Sakura! Berkatmu aku jadi punya ide untuk kostum Mamiko yang selanjutnya! Aku pergi dulu!"

"Tunggu, Nozaki—"

* * *

 **2 – waktu**

* * *

"Sakura, hari Minggu nanti ada waktu?"

"Eh—Ehh!? Kenapa tiba-tiba—anu… Me-memangnya ada apa? I-itu.. kamu yakin tidak punya.. acara lain.. N-Nozaki- _kun_ …?"

"Tidak ada, aku luang. Makanya aku mau kamu menemaniku memilih persediaan peralatan _manga_ yang bagus."

"…"

* * *

 **3 – imut**

* * *

"No-Nozaki- _kun_!"

"Oh, Sakura. Ada apa?"

Chiyo memainkan ujung rambutnya gugup. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Menurutmu.. siapa perempuan paling imut yang pernah kamu kenal…?"

Chiyo semakin berdebar-debar ketika Nozaki memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki sambil mengelus dagu.

"Ah ya, dia memakai pita di rambutnya.."

"Pi-pi-pi-pita!?"

 _Maksudnya aku!?_ batin Chiyo.

"Matanya agak besar dan rambutnya tidak terlalu panjang ataupun terlalu pendek."

 _Itu juga rambutku!_

"Dia agak pemalu tapi penuh semangat."

Chiyo semakin yakin kalau dirinya lah yang Nozaki maksud. Apa Nozaki mulai menyimpan rasa cinta kepada Chiyo? Semoga saja.

"Na-namanya…?" pinta Chiyo dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Eh? Kupikir kau sudah tahu siapa."

"I-iya… Aku.. hanya ingin Nozaki- _kun_ menyebut namanya…"

"Mamiko."

 _Krakk._

* * *

 **4 – dekat**

* * *

"Sakura, kalau sedang flu jangan dekat-dekat dengan kucing."

Chiyo yang sedang mengelus kucing hitam di sampingnya menoleh pada Nozaki. Apa Nozaki mulai peduli? Ini serius Nozaki jadi peka? Chiyo berbunga-bunga.

"Ke-kenapa memangnya?" tanya Chiyo sekaligus modus.

"Bicara apa sih, kamu ini!" Nozaki mendekap erat bahu Chiyo. "Kasihan kan, kalau kucingnya sampai tertular!"

* * *

 **5 – pita**

* * *

"Aku suka perempuan yang pakai pita ungu."

Setelah Nozaki bilang begitu, keesokkan harinya Chiyo langsung mengganti model dan warna pitanya. Di pagi harinya, Chiyo langsung menemui Nozaki.

"Pagi, Sakura." sapa Nozaki.

"Pagi.." balas Chiyo.

Nozaki menatap Chiyo. Air mukanya menandakan kalau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Nozaki pasti menyadari perubahan pita Chiyo. Pasti. Pitanya 'kan selama ini sangat mencolok, tak mungkin Nozaki tak menyadarinya.

"Ah, Sakura—"

"Ya, Nozaki- _kun_?"

Tuh kan, Nozaki pasti sadar.

"Hari ini kamu agak beda, ya?" Nozaki menunjukkan senyumnya. "Pakai kaus kaki putih selutut begitu. Biasanya yang hitam panjang."

….Yah, namanya juga Nozaki.

* * *

 **6 – imut 2**

* * *

"Sakura, kamu tahu siapa yang lebih imut dari Mamiko?"

"E-ehh!? Siapa itu.. Nozaki- _kun_?" Chiyo menyahut geer.

"Mikoshiba."

—Salah Chiyo terlalu banyak menaruh harapan.

* * *

 **7 – cara**

* * *

Chiyo akhirnya menemukan cara agar Nozaki memilihnya. Akhirnya dia temukan juga. Cukup simpel sebenarnya.

"Nozaki- _kun_ , lebih pilih makan bersama Yuzuki atau bersamaku?"

"Bicara apa kamu, Sakura!? Jelas-jelas denganmu, kan!?"

Chiyo mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang dengan bangga.

* * *

 **8 – suka**

* * *

Ketika mau menghampira Nozaki dan Mikoshiba yang sedang mengobrol, Chiyo mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya terbang tinggi menembus langit.

"—kalau aku sukanya Sakura." _Nozaki._

No-Nozaki yang bilang begitu. Lho! I-ini bukan mimpi, kan!? Jantung Chiyo serasa ingin berhenti detik itu.

"Nozaki- _kun!_ "

Baik Nozaki ataupun Mikoshiba, keduanya menoleh ke arah Chiyo.

"A-aku juga suka!" pekik Chiyo dengan wajahnya yang menunduk.

Nozaki mengulas senyumnya. "Oh, kamu juga suka 'bunga Sakura' ya, Sakura?"

Eh?

* * *

 **9 – berani**

* * *

Chiyo memutuskan untuk 'sedikit' lebih berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Kalau laki-lakinya seperti Nozaki, capek hati lama-lama kalau cuma menunggunya peka. Apalagi menunggu Nozaki menyukai Chiyo, mungkin Chiyo keburu jadi debu dan bersatu dengan angin.

"Nozaki- _kun_ , kamu suka tidak denganku?"

"Suka. Kamu mem- _beta_ dengan sangat baik dan rapih. Kamu juga suka membantu ketika aku sedang mepet _deadline_ dan sangat kesusahan. Aku sangat suka denganmu, Sakura. Suka sekali."

Walaupun dia bilang suka juga, entah kenapa Chiyo tidak merasa senang…

* * *

 **10 – sama**

* * *

Nozaki tiba-tiba saja menelepon Chiyo pada malam hari.

"A-ahh, malam, Nozaki- _kun_! Kenapa.. tiba-tiba..?"

" _Begini Sakura, kamu tahu tidak apa persamaanmu dengan bintang?_ "

Chiyo menjerit dalam hati. Nozaki ngegombal, ya tuhan!

"Ehh!? Kok!? Tiba-tiba begitu—itu.. me-memangnya apa..?"

" _Kamu dengan bintang sama-sama kecil._ "

…Lho, kok? Nozaki barusan mau ngegombal, kan?

"— _Aku akan menggunakan itu ke dalam_ manga _-ku. Apa kamu merasa senang jika dibilang begitu, Sakura?_ "

O-Ohhh! Referensi ternyata!

"…Begini Nozaki- _kun_ , caramu menyampaikannya sudah benar. Hanya saja ada beberapa titik yang salah total sehingga gombalannya jadi sangat menyakitkan, dan jujur saja aku juga jadi kesal dengan hal itu—"

Mereka bercakap-cakap di telepon tentang gombal sampai jam dua belas tengah malam.

* * *

.

.

 **bonus**

"Nozaki, tipe cewekmu yang seperti gimana, sih?" tanya Mikoshiba menyeruput _milkshake_ -nya yang tinggal sepertiga.

Chiyo pasang telinga lebar-lebar. Bagus Mikorin, _good job_! Tak rugi Chiyo menerima ajakkan Mikoshiba untuk nongkrong di kafe bertiga dengan Nozaki.

"Mmm… Perempuan yang bersikap apa adanya. Aku lebih suka perempuan yang seperti itu daripada mereka yang mengubah sikap aslinya hanya agar aku menyukainya.."

Chiyo tidak berkomentar.

"Hmm.. Hmm… Lalu?" Mikoshiba mengangguk mengerti.

"..Dia harus bisa menungguku. Tidak terburu-buru unutk mendapatkan cintaku, dan tetap menikmati waktu sebagaimana mestinya."

Nozaki melirik Chiyo bersamaan dengan Chiyo yang menatap mata Nozaki. Lalu Nozaki menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk suatu lengkungan, senyum tipis yang selama ini sangat Chiyo sukai.


End file.
